Where's a Miracle When You Need One?
by destiepies
Summary: Takes place during Faith (1.12) Except Sam might not be able to save Dean this time. Hurt!Dean Protective!Sam also Bobby.


This is my first fanfic, so I hope it's not too terrible.

None of the characters are mine, unfortunately.

Rated T for language.

**spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspn**

Sam stands explaining the most recent mishap he and his brother faced in the basement chasing the freaking rawhead. He didn't think it would end with Dean in the hospital, or him talking to the cops.

"And you found the kids in the basement?" the cop asked him tentatively. Sam squirmed eager to get word about his brother.

"Yes." Sam answered truthfully but careful to leave out the fact how they knew they'd be there or that the thing holding them there was a supernatural being. They really didn't need to know that much. Sam glanced around and spotted his brother's doctor out of the corner of his eye.

"Excuse me." he said sidestepping the two cops and headed for the doctor.

"Sure. Thanks for your help." the cop replied, even though Sam was oblivious only having ears for what the doctor had to say to him. Dean was the only thing that mattered to him right now. Everything else could wait.

"Hey Doc, is he. . ." Sam trailed off not sure he could finish the sentence. The doctor sneaked a glance at him.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart is damaged."

"How damaged?"

"We've done all we can. I'd give him a few weeks. A month at the most." The doctor looked down at his feet. Sam felt as if all the air had been sucked from his lungs. No. He couldn't lose Dean right now. They hadn't found Yellow-Eyes, the one who killed their mom, the one who killed Jess. Dean was all he had left. Sure he had Dad, but he never got along with him and without Dean he couldn't bear to face him. He'd somehow turn this all into being Sam's fault. Hell, maybe it was his fault. He should have been there with Dean.

"We can't work miracles. I'm sorry." No, he's right. He can't work miracles, but Sam knows plenty of people who can. Dean's not gone yet and he has plenty of time to figure something out. Sam walks off pulling out his phone punching in numbers, trembling slightly.

The phone rings twice before it goes through.

"What now, you Idjit?" The rough voice booms through the phone.

"Bobby, something happened at the abandoned house, with the rawhead." His voice quivered as he spoke the words.

"What do you mean something happened?" Bobby shouted.

"It's Dean, he got electrocuted during the last hunt. It caused a heart attack, and it was pretty serious and-" Sam tried to continue but choked on his own words.

"Woah, Sam, calm down for a second." Bobby tried to console him.

"Bobby, I can't calm down. Dean could die. the doctors say he's got a few weeks. That there's nothing they can do. He's got a month at the best. You can do something right, Bobby?" Sam's voice suddenly sounded like his six-year-old self. Quiet, and scared. Bobby sucked in breath trying to watch what he was about to say, careful not to upset the kid.

"Sam, I'm going to do everything I can to fix Dean, but you need to know it might not work." Sam chose not to acknowledge the second half of that sentence. He needed to know this was going to work. He needed to know his big brother wasn't going to be dead in a month. None of this bullshit about it not working out. It wasn't going to end up like that.

"Thanks Bobby, I'm going to go check on Dean. Call me if you find anything, okay?" Sam slammed the phone on the nearby table after hanging up. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and took a breath. He couldn't put off seeing Dean any longer. His brother needed him and standing around doing nothing wasn't going to do anything for the either of them.

**spnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspnspn**

Sam knocked on the door and entered his brother's hospital room. Dean sat in his bed flipping channels mumbling about the lack of hot nurses and good day time television.

"God Sammy, this daytime TV stuff is crap."

"Dean." Sammy says barely audible as he fights not to cry in front of his brother. If anything Dean should be the one that's crying, not the other way around.

"Looks like you're going to have to do this by yourself, Sammy." Dean says. Nothing changing in his voice or his eyes as he stares at him.

"Hell no, Dean. We still have options."

"Yeah, you have options. Sammy, none of them include me. There's nothing you can do for me and you better accept that right now. You better take care of my car too. I'll haunt your ass if anything happens to my baby." Dean chuckles slightly.

"Dean that's not funny." Sam chokes.

"It was a little funny, come on Sam.

"Dean, there's no way I'm going to give up on you. I know you wouldn't give up if it was me in that bed instead of you." Sam's voice grew to a loud yell. He started pacing the room finding it hard to catch his breath.

"Sam calm down. Take a breather, go back to the hotel and get some sleep okay? I don't need you to have a heart attack

"Dean I'm not going to freaking calm down. Everyone keeps telling me to calm down but I can't. You're on your death bed, Dean. I don't want to lose you too. I've lost everyone." Sam stopped for a second taking in his brothers figure. His green eyes sparkled as the light from the window hit them. They were glassy. His hair was a mess too, sticking up in different directions. It's not like anyone really cared about that right now. Sam couldn't bear not being able to be there with his brother. Leaving him for Stanford was hard enough. They had just begun to connect again and it seemed like that was all going to fall apart. What if Sam wasn't going to be able to save him?


End file.
